decorating the room
by Melissa1991
Summary: just a conversation between kyo, Kagura and tohru while they decorate the livingroom for a party.I dedicate this to my loyal reviewers and siblings Jasmine and Kags and to my one and only love Jordan


Do you know the otoris? Amaya Otori is one of Kisa's friends and she'll come too

"that's great!" Kagura Sohma exclaimed "every friend of kisa's is too nice ^^"

"Yes, Amaya is a sweet girl and very intelligent for her 10 years, I am happy Kisa has some friends now" Tohru Misa-chan Honda smiled  
"Kagura-chan, Kyo-kun is here now, maybe he can help where we can't reach.  
You will help right, Kyo-kun?"

"yeah I'll help…" Jordan Kyo answered

"yay,that's great kyo-kun" -Kagura Sohma smiles-

"why are you so happy? i am just helping..." Kyo reacted

"u..um..sorry..." Kagura Sohma apologized

"thank you very much, Kyo-kun -beams up to you- and it's great you want to help too, kagura-chan" - Tohru Misa-chan smiles sweetly-  
"I send Yuki to rest a bit, he helped me the shopping the whole week."  
no don't be sorry Kagura, i mean to come off so harsh..." Kyo -sighed-

Tohru Misa-chan Honda -clapped delighted her hands- "it's so great that u get along better"

"am I really being that nice, I just feel kinda bad i am always so mean to you, kagura" Kyo apologized

"it's ok kyo, i'll always love you " -Kagura Sohma smiles- "I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU! "

"ohhh crap, you're gonna kill me kagura, calm down i get it you love me _ "

"that's good" -Kagura Sohma smiles-

"be careful with the flowers!" -Tohru Misa-chan Honda starts panacking-

"O-oh sorry, Tohru" Kyo apologized "here" – he hands her the flowers-

"sorry tohru-chan" Kagura Sohma reacted too

" It's okay" ^_^ Tohru Misa-chan smiled  
"Kagura-chan, do you think you reach above the door? If not, Kyo-kun can you please hold her that she can place the bouquet there?"

"yeah I think i can reach it..." Kyo answered

"can you hold me so i can place the bouquet there?" -Kagura Sohma smiles-

"great just be careful, Kagura-chan that you won't fall on Kyo-kun!" Tohru Misa-chan Honda called worried  
"Kyo-kun, I have an idea...that is if Kagura-chan wants too...we have to go in pairs to the end of the year school ball and Yuki asked me ^/^ but then you don't have anyone...you could go with uo-chan or Kagura-chan!"

"uh yeah kagura i'll hold you up" Kyo answered

"umm...ok..." Kagura Sohma reacted

"uh-huh" Kyo gave as answer

"come on just hold me!" -Kagura Sohma smiles-

"Kyo-kun, you won't quarrel with Uo-chan later right?" Tohru Misa-chan Honda asked concerned.  
"Kagura-chan, please help me with that problem. It will give a bad impression on Rose and Amaya if Kyo-kun will fight with Yuki or quarrel with Uo-chan"

"okay kagura" -Kyo walks over to her and holds her-

"wait,don't fight with yuki-kun or quarrel with Uo-chan,please..." Kagura Sohma pleaded

"fine, so long as they don't start nothing with me"

"ok" -Kagura Sohma places the bouquet there- "put me down now, please" -begin to be unstable and falls on kyo-

"thank you, Kyo-kun" -Tohru Misa-chan Honda beams up to him-  
"Aaah no no no Kagura-chan, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"careful, what oh crap!" -Kyo catches her- "please be more careful…"

"are you alright now kagura?" Jordan Kyo asked worried

"yes, i'm alright,thanks" -Kagura Sohma smiles-

"Good" - Kyo smiles, and puts her down carefully-

Kagura Sohma hugs kyo,smiling- "how about you, are you ok?"

"yeah i'm fine, thanks" Kyo answered

- Tohru Misa-chan Honda said on a soft tone – "You're doing magic, Kagura-chan, Kyo-kun is usually never this concerned about someone. He really cares about you"

"h-hey whats that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Kyo-kun, just girls talk, right Kagura-chan?" Tohru Misa-chan Honda -giggles-

Kyo was speechless.

"yep,right tohru-chan" -Kagura Sohma smiles-

"you two make no sense..." Kyo sighs

"you sound like Yuki now" Tohru Misa-chan Honda -giggles-  
"Kagura-chan, Yuki is taking me to the movies next week to watch Eclipse. Maybe you and Kyo-kun could come along and then Yuki won't feel akward between all the girls"

"sure that would be great! right kyo?" -Kagura Sohma smiles-

"sure, if it'd make you happy..." Kyo sighs.

"yaay!" -Kagura Sohma smiles and hugs him-

hmmm - Kyo hugs her back-

Kagura Sohma -looks at tohru,smiles- what should we do now tohru-chan?

Tohru Misa-chan Honda The decorations are done. You can spend some love time with Kyo-kun thanks for the help

- Kyo hugs kagura- "good bye guys"

-Kagura Sohma hugs him back,sad- "good bye kyo, i'll really miss you..".

"See you later, Kyo-kun" Tohru Misa-chan Honda smiled and looked him out with Kagura.  
Kagura-chan, are you sure you and Kyo-kun didn't catch any harm from the fall?

"No not at all,we're just fine" -Kagura Sohma smiles- "don't worry!"

* * *

Fruitsbasket: ...not me anyways since I forgot that good lady her name

the parts of kyo : my boyfriend, Jordan

the parts of Kagura: My sister

the parts of Tohru: me


End file.
